Short Hair, Don't Care
by HideyoMitsuno98
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou x reader. Kuroo Tetsurou is cool and handsome and tall and...really, really dorky, when it comes right down to it. At least he loves you.


You met Kuroo Tetsurou at Valley Fair when you visited Minneapolis with your closest friends. His roar of laughter drew your attention from your friends. He felt your stare and he looked around absently to see who was watching. He caught your eyes and the grin faltered. You smiled politely, and he stared, star-struck and speechless.

Later, he caught up to you at one of the roller coasters, and your friends insisted that you stay behind with the bags.

So that you could talk to him, duh.

He ended up asking for your number, and you gave it to him. Then your day was cut short by an urgent announcement over the amusement park speakers informing the public that a vicious storm was headed across Minnesota and that everybody should go home to stay safe.

And so everyone made their way home. Seeing as you and your friends lived quite a few hours away, you didn't make it home until well after dark. The buzz of a text made your cell skitter across your nightstand and sleepily, you checked it.

'Home safely, I presume? You have a (Y/c) area code. That means you must live near me. Tree Walk Cafe, Saturday, 1:30. Ta, darling.'

'Such a flirt,' you had thought, and it was true to a point.

Now, after months of dating, you have found that yes, he is a flirt, but he's nowhere near as calm and collected as his texts imply. But you love his romantic texts; they make you very happy.

Today, a breezy, balmy August Saturday evening, you stroll down the pier stretching out into (your choice of body of water) and gentle, warm gusts stir the skirt of your sundress around your knees. A pair of comfortable flip flops snap satisfyingly against your heels and you adjust the scarf covering your head. Nerves flutter uneasily in your stomach.

You have a very...surprising surprise for Tetsurou that you're not 100% sure he'll like. You're dressed up for that reason, too, and to finish your 60s actress look, you wear large sunglasses and bright red lipstick.

Tetsurou likes it when you wear bright lipstick; it leaves perfect lip prints on his cheek that he can gleefully Snapchat to his best friend.

You turn when you hear your boyfriend whistle.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" he says, and you smile brightly and throw your arms around his neck, "Gosh, it's been forever since I've seen you."

"Three weeks is hardly 'forever', silly," you tease softly, "I have a surprise for you."

"Oooh, I didn't know we were doing presents~"

You take a steadying breath and slowly, hesitantly, reach up to pull the scarf from your head. Your (h/c) hair slips down to frame your face, a full twelve inches shorter than when you and Kuroo had last seen one another.

You knew how much he adored your long hair, but you wanted a change, and you loved it.

Tetsurou's eyes pop open. A haircut was about the last thing he expected.

He reaches forward to rub the freshly-cut ends of your flattering bob between his thumb and index finger, really very speechless.

But then he cracks a huge grin. "I like it," he laughs, "It suits you!"

"You really do?" you ask, lifting your hands to mimic his actions.

"Well, it's probably more that I just like you, but y'know…" He offers a shrug.

"You honestly like it?"

Tetsurou frowns. He grabs your face in one hand and turns your face to the left, then to the right, then he ducks his head and looks under your chin. ""Hmm…" He gives you an over-exaggerated duck face, "Is your reception turned on? Can you hear me? I said I like it and I really mean it."

"Oh, yeah?" you ask, looking over his face as though evaluating him, challenging him, even, "Prove it, Kuroo."

"Mmm, okay," he purrs, grinning, and he gathers every romantic ounce within himself. He grasps your head in his hands, his thumbs resting just in front of your ears while his fingers delve into your short hair.

Your mouths meet slightly open, and the sly young man swiftly twists his tongue around yours. You let out a soft sound of pleasantly surprised approval as one arm slinks to the small of your back and tugs you close.

Tetsurou's hands travel up to their original placement by way of your back, a very effective way to hold you as a willing captive, nearly crushing you as his fingers twist haphazardly in your (textured) hair.

He pulls away very slightly and very briefly to swallow and catch his breath, each pant washing over your face and smelling of his favorite mint gum. He grins mischievously.

"Well, did I prove it?" he whispers, and you smile softly, wrapping your arms around him tightly.

"Prove it again." you dare, grinning just as cleverly as he, and he claims your mouth once more as his own with a low, fierce growl.

To think…

This is the guy you met at the theme park because of his obnoxious, immature laugh…

You remember that when his best friend texts you a Snapchat of you and Tetsurou kissing, and the caption, Tetsurou's caption, reads:

'TOLD YOU I'D SCORE TODAY'


End file.
